


Lion's Den

by IsisKitsune



Series: Novocaine [13]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Friends With Benefits, Kinda, M/M, No Sex, Open Relationships, Professor Hulk - Freeform, Protective Team, Romantic Friendship, Size Difference, Size Kink, just some mentions of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsisKitsune/pseuds/IsisKitsune
Summary: Matt was smiling, they were still in the plotting process for the wedding and he could tell the couple was stressed with how many times he'd been either last minute rang or ended up in the breeding stand with Bruce and Tony both needing some control/loss of control/stress relief in the last several weeks since the actual wedding date had been set. It was Friday, which meant, oh yes please, with a side of all night cuddling and breakfast in bed probably with a sex drunk Bruce being a giant cuddle monster for the next couple days. He agreed after the first trial had no fallout to do that whenever they wanted so long as he at least had a full day's recovery time before work/court/Mass. “Murdock,” Tony's voice made him sigh on his way to Bruce's suite, “Change of plans... The wedding party wants to meet you.”Matt blinked, “Stark, you understand what our relationship is... right?”“Yep, full understanding.”“Then what do they think our relationship is?”“Well it's definitely not Bruce's fiance and Bruce's fuck toy, that's for sure.”
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Matt Murdock, Bruce Banner/Tony Stark
Series: Novocaine [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745212
Kudos: 28





	Lion's Den

Matt was smiling, they were still in the plotting process for the wedding and he could tell the couple was stressed with how many times he'd been either last minute rang or ended up in the breeding stand with Bruce and Tony both needing some control/loss of control/stress relief in the last several weeks since the actual wedding date had been set. It was Friday, which meant, oh yes please, with a side of all night cuddling and breakfast in bed probably with a sex drunk Bruce being a giant cuddle monster for the next couple days. He agreed after the first trial had no fallout to do that whenever they wanted so long as he at least had a full day's recovery time before work/court/Mass. “Murdock,” Tony's voice made him sigh on his way to Bruce's suite, “Change of plans... The wedding party wants to meet you.”

Matt blinked, “Stark, you understand what our relationship is... right?”

“Yep, full understanding.”

“Then what do they think our relationship is?”

“Well it's definitely not Bruce's fiance and Bruce's fuck toy, that's for sure.”

“So, you're wanting to lie, obviously.”

“Well, a few of them will immediately know it, but, yeah... if we could.”

“Okay, give me the run down. How'd we meet?”

“Um, well, through Bruce of course.”

“Obviously,” Matt grumbled when Tony came over to scoop his hand up to set on his arm, “What's this?”

“We're heading for a common area you haven't been to before, so, just play it off and don't kick too hard about it.”

“Great, this is gonna be funny. Let me guess, gloating fiance that stole away my man, is that what the pool is set on?”

Tony was smirking, the little shit, Matt could tell by the way his shoulders settled straighter, “Maybe. I'm not allowed in the betting pool so- otherwise I'd have gone with that one.”

“You would,” Matt smirked, “How funny it would be if they knew the truth.”

“Oh, go ahead, they'd laugh at it,” Tony chuckled, “Heading into the lion's den.”

Matt snickered then sighed when Tony almost immediately left him to flounder as they headed in, “Oh, Stark, you are an asshole. Lead me somewhere I've never been then strand me.”

“I gotchya,” Matt smiled at the hand tapping his arm, “It's an open floor plan but we've got a short table and couch wrapping around it we're all gathered in.”

“That's Clint, by the way,” Tony called, “I'm getting drinks.”

Matt was a bit distracted by the soft shifting and quiet, watchful gazes, slamming his leg into something, “Ow,” he grumbled as he rubbed his leg and reached out, expecting a table an inexperienced guide might have forgotten or not known to call out when his cane missed it. “Okay, can we just, agree, no leaving things in the floor for the bling guy to find?” His hand wrapped around a handle, tilting his head when it took a bit of effort to pick it up, “Stark, you been renovating?” He blinked when his guide stepped back, suddenly tense as he held up the item and frowning, “Or forging things...”

“I'll take that,” a loud voice called before he felt something trying to lift the hammer from him. Matt nodded and smiled as he let it go once he was sure it wouldn't get dropped on his foot before reaching back toward his guide, “I will, remember to leave it out of the way.”

“Thank you,” Matt smiled as his cane tapped the table before it swung out toward a seat. “Is this empty?”

“Go ahead and take it, I'll sit over on the couch,” Clint's voice held something to it as he settled and set his cane against his leg. “So, how long have you known Tony and Bruce?”

“Um, I haven't really kept track,” Matt admitted as he shrugged, “It's not like an anniversary we celebrate or anything.”

“Ha! Pay up,” Matt blinked before he heard a glass set in front of him, “Scotch in front of you on the table, Murdock.”

“I thought you said you were out of the betting pool Stark.”

“I said I couldn't bet that you and Bruce were dating. Nothing about side bets.”

“Where is Banner anyway? He was supposed to be here wasn't he?”

“I'm surprise you can even tell that,” Clint grumbled as he took a swig from a bottle.

“My friend, Bruce is a Presence when he's in a room with you. Kinda why I ended up knowing this jerk,” Matt thumbed toward the last spot Stark was, earning a scoffing noise and a glare at the chuckles. He chuckled when he felt Bruce heading toward the room, “Speak of the Devil...”

Stark snorted hard enough he nearly spit out his drink when he saw Bruce enter, “Speaking of the Devil, I was wondering about Matt being ring barer.”

“Isn't that usually reserved for young children?”

“If you think I'm letting one of your rugrats handle these rings, Katniss, you are certifiable. I mean, Matt take a look at these. Can a kid even hold these without dropping them?” Matt sighed as Stark waved a box of some kind at him, holding out his hand. “That's enough of that,” Matt winced and caught the large box thrown at him, “There, moving on. Can a kid even carry that?”

Oh disbelief is always a life saver. “Stark, don't just throw shit at blind people! You coulda taken his head off with that!”

Matt was grinning like the Devil himself at Stark as he reached out, knuckles brushing his glass before he grabbed it up for a drink, “How old's the kid?”

“Young, like, can't stand to Bruce's knee young.”

Matt sighed and reached a hand out, “Big guy, come here for a minute. I need a reference point.” He could feel Stark bristle as he reached out, slipping his hand up until he found Bruce's knee, “I, wouldn't trust it. Sorry, Katniss, the kid might tip over from the over balance or something.”

Matt tilted his head at the group chuckling, “Tony was talking about Clint, he's big on nicknames. Katniss is an archer in the Hunger Games, if you haven't seen it.”

Matt shook his head, “I have not seen it, but I did know he was big on nicknames. I Just don't have a lot of pop culture knowledge to go by.”

“Listen here, Devil's Advocate-”

Matt grinned, “See?”

“Matt's a lawyer,” Bruce grumbled as he reached out for the larger glass when Tony handed it off, “Thank you.”

Clint cracked up, “I thought the lawyer was for the Divorce, not the Wedding.”

“So, is the interrogation over with, or what? 'Cause I had plans...”

Matt rolled his eyes at the chuckling and hand waves before finally hearing, “Yeah, we just wanted to make sure it wasn't something shady. Though everyone swore up and down you and Tony are fighting over Bruce so he popped the question to get him off the market.”

Matt shook his head, “Nah, Stark is just paranoid about losing his boyfriend. Though we do need to talk about privacy issues going on in the Tower, and since Banner is my client. I do need to grab them for some actual work to get done.”

Tony's eyes were so wide, Matt could tell easily he was surprised as Bruce stomped along behind him, “I've got guests-” Matt grinned at the squeak of sound as Bruce literally tucked him under his arm while the group laughed.

“Get a prenup Stark! Anyone friends with a lawyer should be feared!”

Bruce let it slide, chuckled as he headed back to his private suite. “I think someone could use a spanking for pulling that...”

“Oh, I fully agree punishment is in order,” Matt smiled as he settled in the kitchen table. “The question is what type?”

Bruce chuckled, “The stand?”

“Oh, big guy, you have the best ideas. I think it's your turn to be in the breeding stand.”


End file.
